


basaltic

by AuburnRabbit



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't really have an excuse for this, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, the pairing tags say Shuu but technically this is Isa, vampire trancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/pseuds/AuburnRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their experience, it was always more difficult to keep the stubborn ones under for long periods of time, but Isa was a particularly notable case. In the first week after obtaining him he had woken up several times, a look of panic crossing his face before one of them could manage to gently put him back under. Each time he woke, he seemed a little calmer, and the Kawaras had discussed to each other the hope that perhaps one day they wouldn’t need to keep him tranced 24/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	basaltic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindre/gifts).



> The characterization that I (and hindre) use for Mrs. Kawara is derived somewhat from the characterization created by lightningwaltz; mainly her first name (Hanami) and, in “regular” Hatoful verses, her career in linguistics.
> 
> Vampires keep normal sleep schedules in this universe.

One morning they wake up, and he isn’t there.

They’re not panicked, because it’s impossible he could have escaped. The doors in their quarters are all locked in the evening, and it’s doubtful that anyone would make the point to steal him without also taking the opportunity to off the two of them. So he’s around, somewhere, and it’s just a matter of figuring out where.

They search methodically, checking their closet, under their bed. The bathroom door is always left unlocked, but when Ryuuji goes to turn the handle he finds it doesn’t budge. There’s silence on the other side of the door but if they strain their ears they can hear an erratic heartbeat. _Found him._

“Isa-kun? Come out of the bathroom now,” Hanami tries, voice sweet but with power layered behind it. They think they can hear the other moving but he doesn’t come closer to the door. They give him another moment.

No such luck then. It seemed he had slipped out.

In their experience, it was always more difficult to keep the stubborn ones under for long periods of time, but Isa was a particularly notable case. In the first week after obtaining him he had woken up several times, a look of panic crossing his face before one of them could manage to gently put him back under. Each time he woke, he seemed a little calmer, and the Kawaras had discussed to each other the hope that perhaps one day they wouldn’t need to keep him tranced 24/7. As it was though he was still a very new pet, and for now trancing was the safest option for all of them.

Ryuuji turns the handle again, this time pushes past the lock until it breaks. They’re careful when opening the door, they don’t know what the human might attempt in his panic. Sure enough a glass vial shatters against the wall next to Ryuuji’s head. He ducks back out to look at his wife, an eyebrow raised. She attempts to cover the smile on her face with her hand but he sees it anyway. Rolling his eyes, he leans back inside, quickly lowering his head to avoid another vial.

As it is, the Kawaras know that there are only three glass containers in the room (it was a shame really, they were some of Hanami’s favorite perfume bottles). Unless Isa is going to start throwing bubble bath mix and plastic bottles of shampoo at them—which to be fair, he’s probably considering—then the moment the third one is thrown they know that they can make their way inside quite easily, and they waste no time in doing. Isa is on the end furthest from the door, pressed into the space where the side of the bathtub ends and there’s only wall. He has the showerhead clutched tightly in his hands, his knuckles white.

“Isa-kun,” Ryuuji tsks, as he realizes how far Isa actually _is_ from the shower. “Did you rip that out of the wall? That’s dangerous, you could have hurt yourself.”

Isa, bless his heart, simply glares, even if he is trembling slightly and there’s a twitch to his leg they can’t miss. It’s truly regrettable that this sort of thing should have to happen, that their pet should feel the need to be so scared. He’s always beautiful, but he looks best with a face overwhelmed by pleasure, not fear.

They approach him slowly, much slower than they want to, and watch the other shrink into himself. His left hand tightens further around the showerhead and there’s a moment in which the three of them simply stare at one another, everything tense. That tension snaps in the next moment as the Kawaras spring into action, moving faster than poor Isa can react. Ryuuji has Isa disarmed and with his wrists behind his back in a matter of seconds, one arm wrapped tightly around the frantically struggling human. Hanami cups his face in her hands and he tries desperately to kick her, but she simply presses him tightly against her husband, gaze completely calm.

“Isa,” she says patiently, and the other is trying to turn his head but is unable, her grip on him is strong. “Isa darling, look at me.”

“No,” he whimpers out, his eyes starting to well up, and they can feel their hearts clench. He sounds so scared, their poor little Isa. “Please, please don’t, I—“

“Shhhhh,” she whispers to him, forcing eye contact. Ryuuji is nuzzling into his hair and he has nowhere to turn, nowhere to run. Her eyes are so very, very red, and the sight of them turns him hot, they’re not so much pools of blood as they are pools of lava. He can’t tell whether he’s drowning or burning.

The moment Isa goes back under, both of them give a sigh of relief, Hanami releasing their pet and Ryuuji loosening his grip. They were charmed by the human’s tenacity, surely. But this was becoming a bit too much.


End file.
